Another Cinderella Story
by UnicornBarfingRainbows
Summary: Patricia Potts is a young woman controlled by her wicked stepmother. During the 16th century in Italy while the women dream of fairy tales, Patricia wishes for adventure. Join her in her story on how she fell in love with the castle's servant and how their adventure unlocks hidden secrets and both their hearts.
1. Once Upon A Time

_Remember the fairy tale stories your parents would read to you?_

_The façade of a beautiful woman who would be locked up or helpless. Who would fall in love with a Prince and he in return would ravish her with love. Their love could conquer anything. _

…_And they would live happily ever after. _

_Doesn't every girl dream of that?_

_To be with their prince charming, knight in shining armor, on a noble white steed. _

_Here in Italy ever girl swoons and dream day and night. Their poor hearts thriving on that wish. _

_God how I wish I could be out of the 17__th__ century._

_Oh! My apologies allow me to introduce myself._

_My name is Patricia Pepper Potts. But call me by my full name and prepare for a knocking. _

_Please call me Pepper…_

_And this is the story of how I fell in love with the castle's royal servent._


	2. The Town Awaits

"Patricia where's my breakfast?"

"Patricia, remember to put two sugars! It tasted too bitter last time!"

"Potts did you do the laundry?!"

"Potts! Is the sliver wear polished?"

"Where is our breakfast girl?"

This was only a few of the orders exclaimed at the poor girl named Patricia. Patricia Potts. A scowl was fixed onto her porcelain face as she finished placing the breakfast for the women upstairs on the spotless silver trays.

"Coming mother!" Patricia feigned sweetness in her voice. She was itching to give her a piece of her mind.

The girl inwardly sighed as she fixed her apron in her green dress, which was slightly stained with soot. She placed one tray on each hand and balanced the last one on her head. With a silent prayer that none of the food would drop she ascended the stairs.

Allow me to introduce you to this fair maiden. Her name is Patricia Potts.

But to be on her good side I suggest you address her as Pepper, as that was what her father called her.

Her father was a good man. Served his country and his King proudly. He was divorced and remarried. Another woman who seemed sweet…

That is until that fateful night.

He was called to serve the King for a battle. All the men in the town were called forth. He never came back.

Poor Pepper was only five years old at the time. That was when the true nature of her stepmother was exposed.

Her stepmother was named Cecelia Erwin. She was an emaciated, tall woman. Her olive skin and ebony hair could have made her a flattering woman if not her face was set in stone in a scrutiny stare. And chestnut eyes that could be mistaken as crimson could make any man stumble in fear.

How Virgil saw anything in this woman was _beyond_ Pepper.

She had two children. A daughter named Rhona and her son named Andy. Those two seemed to be joined at the hip. They always wore dark clothing and not even the scorching sun of Italy could make their skin a shade darker.

After the death of her father, Cecelia had no troubles ordering the girl around, and her sadistic children seemed to get a kick out of it.

Sweep, mop, polish the floor, make the food, wash the dishes, do the shopping, make the beds, clean the rooms, comb Rhona's hair before bed, feed the cat, bathe the cat, the list goes on as these are only her daily chores.

Now Pepper was not the happy go lucky girl who did this with a woe-is-me personality. It was more of an 'I swear I will put rat poison in your food'. She was not entirely happy with being the slave of the house. She wished to be free. She wanted to see the world have adventure and have a love that was full of adrenaline and spark.

She took a deep breath as she rasped her foot on the door of Rhona.

"Come in." was the curt reply.

_How in God's name am I going to do this? _Pepper mused silently as her hands were full.

"I'm waiting!"

Pepper huffed and carefully placed a tray on the ground, opened the door and picked the tray back up again.

"About time. Did you know how long I was awaiting? Fifteen minutes. Did you hear? _Fifteen whole minutes Potts!" _

_No sass Pepper you hear. Just smile sweetly and refrain from punching the ungrateful wench, _Pepper consoled in her head.

"My apologies. It won't happen again." Pepper answered sugar and honey dripping from each syllable.

"Humph it better not or else Mama will hear from this." Rhona scowled and brought the tea to her lips.

Pepper left the room quietly with the two trays. She closed the door behind her and rolled her eyes.

Next up was Andy. He was always quiet but Pepper could feel her stomach churn from under his stare. His stormy grey eyes had a far off look at times and they followed Pepper always.

She felt like a fish under the gaze of a hawk.

After she left the tray of food un his room she left to face the dragon lady- I mean her stepmother. She opened the door slowly, cursing under her breath when it creaked loudly.

"I'm not getting any younger." Came the stern voice from inside. Pepper stepped into the dim room and could only make out the silhouette of Cecelia sitting upright in her bed.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting." She took a few strides and placed the tray on the drawer by her bed. As she turned to leave an iron grip enclosed her dainty wrist.

"Mama?" She hated calling her that. But it was the only thing that made the bitter woman soften a miniscule from hitting her.

"Patricia," Cecelia drawled.

"Y-yes?" Pepper stammered.

She drew her closer until she was eye to eye with her stepmother. Another cold hand came to her cheek.

Pepper squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead a thumb grazed her cheek as if brushing something off.

She opened her eyes, staring carefully at the woman she called "mother".

"You have been sneaking in snacks haven't you?"

Her eyes grew in disbelief, "No I-"

"_**Don't **_lie to me." She hissed lowly.

Pepper could only freeze in shock. How could a woman strike so much fear was terrifying. The grip was gone and Pepper stood up rubbing her wrist gathering all her will power to keep her knees from buckling.

The woman sighed and smoothed the creases in her forehead.

"Potts," she started, "I'm feeling a bit down, and as your punishment you will go to bed without supper and you will go into town and fetch the ingredients for today's dinner. I want a surprise and it better be delicious."

Pepper opened her mouth to retort. The town was an hour trip walking! Not to mention it was the middle of summer and the sun was not forgiving!

But she closed it as quick as she opened it. She did not want another episode with the wooden ladle.

She couldn't speak for a week the bruises and cuts on her face.

She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Yes mother." She walked out of the room and she could swear she heard the wretched smirk slide onto the woman's lips.

She headed back down to the kitchen to fetch the basket and reached over the stone oven for the jar where the money was held.

"Meow."

"Not now Tutti."

"Meow." The cat only rubbed against her pale leg and purred. It was a lean cat with orange fur and brown streaks. One of her only friends in the house hold.

She chuckled and patted the feline's back. "Fine but you have to tell no one."

The cat gave her a _"Madam I am a damn cat what am I going to say?" _Pepper brought down a platter and filled it to the brim with some milk.

Tutti licked her hand before he went to the bowl and licked greedily.

"Be back." She whispered to no one in particular. She headed out the door and inhaled the air. Her house was two stories away from town in a peaceful little prairie. The lush grass swayed with the Mediterranean wind and a small quaint lake was beside the house. Pepper walked the dirt trail road swinging the straw basket back and forth. Her green dress swished around her pale legs. Her white apron was still over her dress. The dark brown boots thudded against the ground and Pepper thanked God she had the patience of her real mother.

* * *

"_And stay out!" _a voice screeched across the hall. The African-American stopped in his tracks and rolled his chocolate orbs.

"Three, two, one." He muttered. Soon enough a young teenage boy came darting from the castle kitchen. He ran a hand through his ebony hair. Sapphire eyes gleamed with glee and mischief. He was laughing silently and walking towards the African American.

"What did you do this time Luca?"

"Aw Rhodey what do you mean?" Luca asked playfully.

Rhodey only stared until Luca dropped his gaze.

"I may or may not have unleashed one of my experiments in the kitchen and destroyed My Lord's cake."

"Luca," Rhodey began.

"It's not my fault!"

Rhodey just rolled his eyes with a smile. "It is a miracle my friend that you have not been kicked out of this castle. "

"What can I say? The people love me here." Luca said with a shrug and smirk.

"You boy!" a voice bellowed.

"Uh oh." Both boys chimed.

Luca was grabbed by the ear by a plump woman with a red face and beady eyes.

"Since thy think it was funny to destroy the King's cake, you shall go to town and pick fresh ingredients for a new one!"

"But-" Luca was only greeted with the meaty hand twisting his ear.

"Got it got it!" The grip was released and the woman retreated into the kitchen spewing curses in rapid Italian. The boy rubbed his throbbing ear and turned to his friend who was stifling chuckles.

"Tis not funny."

"It is."

The boy stuck out his tongue and left towards the doors to exit to town.

"Idiot." Rhodey said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm not deaf yet!" Luca exclaimed.

* * *

**Three guesses on who Luca really is….**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
